


The End is us (Well we're just endermen hybirds)

by Pillow_Girl1



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dadshclatt, Enderman Hybrid Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Enderman hybird Tommy, Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Tags May Change, The End, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28966989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pillow_Girl1/pseuds/Pillow_Girl1
Summary: Tommy got kidnapped by an Enderman and is now lost in the end. There's a haft and haft child and a green hoodie-wearing teen who just wants to help. Oh hey, where did that got man come from? Wait where did we come from?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Jschlatt & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade
Comments: 25
Kudos: 425





	1. Welcome to the end

It had been an average day for the small family, they had just gotten home from an adventure and were relaxing. Tubbo was sleeping on the couch next to Techno, Wilbur was playing a simple tune on his new guitar, while Tommy looked out the window at the rain and Phil was making some hot chocolate. Tommy had looked at an Ender man for too long, the Enderman had appeared yelling, he grabbed and then the Enderman had teleported away with Tommy. Phil grabbed his sword and ran outside but he couldn't see Tommy or any sign of an Enderman anywhere. 

When Tommy woke up he saw a black sky, the ground under him was hard and uncomfortable. Tommy tried to sit up but quickly fell back down, his head was spinning. When Tommy woke up again he was starving, he sat up and managed to stay up. The world around him was black and full of ender man, black pillars were rising into the sky with strange crystals on top. A vaguely human sound came from behind him, he turned around to see a haft and haft child. His hair was fluffy like Tommy's and his eyes were two different colours. The child moved his head to one side and gave him a confused look.

"Hello?" asked Tommy

More vaguely human noises came from the child, just then Tommy's stomach rumbled and the other boy noticed. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a fruit looking thing. He held it out for Tommy and when he didn't take it he pulled out another and started eating. Tommy started to eat as well but soon he next to a pillar he had just teleported?. Soon the haft and haft child teleported like an ender man next to him and smiled at him. He stood up and put on a handout. When Tommy didn't take it the child moved his arms in a way that was vaguely seemed to mean more food. So Tommy followed him, soon they got to something that looked like a star, the child handed him an ender pearl and pointed towards the middle of the star. So Tommy threw the pearl into the star.

The next thing Tommy knew is that he was standing on an obsidian pillar, the small child guided him to a large structure with a ship on top. As they walked through it looked abandoned, there was a room off to the side that had small trinkets and other things. The haft and haft child sat on the floor, pointed at him and then gestured all around.

Tommy sat down and the child nodded and smiled.

After that day Tommy lived with the haft and haft child. The kid helped him adipate to his new informant and learn the ender men customs. Tommy could barely remember a time before he lived in what he now knew was called the End. He had remembered laughter, colours, and warmth, there were music and wings, a bee and a pig. He didn't know what that all meant but he knew he missed it. He was teaching the haft and haft child to speak English and in return, the haft and haft were teaching him how to speak ender man. As the months went on his body had slowly begun to change, the ends of his arms and legs turned black, his eyes turned purple with a bit of blue around the edges and he could now unhinge his jaw whenever he wanted. 

It had been three months later when Ranboo appeared with an older boy with dirty blond hair and a green hoodie.


	2. The Ender three

The person Ranboo found was named Dream he was nice and he quickly fit into their small unit. 

He had been in the human world for longer than Tommy so he started to teach them what he learned in school. Ranboo liked history, while Tommy like Science(I liked the experiments).

He had some saplings and dirt on him when he was brought over so they planted those. They had a large Tree in the middle of their city.

After a few months in the End Dream started to undergo a similar transformation to Tommy's. He got similar markings to Tommy, like the fade to black at the edge of his limbs and the purple eyes. 

They spoke a weird mix of Enderman and Human. Dream tried to make different chorus fruit meals, keyword tried.

They had found out pretty quickly the end was boring, there were no people to talk to or caves to mine in. Dream seeing this had made a game, it was called Manhunt. Tommy and Ranboo would chase Dream around their abandoned End city for hours. If they got bored of that they could spare with Dream or each other. Dream had also made them some wooden tools which they had on them at all times. 

They had been playing Manhunt in the main part of the End, the Dragon would no longer attack them the ender man would also leave them alone. Dream had snuck up on them and was currently hugging the boys while they yelled. Then they heard an explosion behind them. Dream told the boys in enderman to stay there while he checked it out. When Dream glanced out he saw two men one with horns and the other looked normal. The men had destroyed a crystal and were going for the others now. After they had gotten rid of the ender crystals they had started to kill the dragon. Dream went back to Ranboo and Tommy and brought them towards the home star. Then a strange sensation passed over him like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Tommy and Ranboo stopped in their tracks. They turned around to see the Dragon turning into light as it rises into the air. 

One of the men jumped into the portal and the other was about to follow when he saw them. He slowly walked forward with his hands up

"Hey, Kids are you okay?"

Dream stepped in front of them and the man said

"Hey don't worry I wouldn't hurt you, how'd you kids get here?"

Dream said in Human

"Leave me and my brothers alone"

"I'm not going to hurt you, you kids are haft Ender, right? Want to come back to the overworld?"

That gave Dream pause as he looked back at them, he asked them in Ender man

"What do you think?"

Tommy replied in Ender

"Let's go! I wanna see the sun and colours again!"

Ranboo just nodded, Dream looked back you at the goat and nodded

The man turned around and showed them to the portal. 

They woke up in a strange new world, he goat-man said

"Welcome to Hypixel, we should probably get you guys out of here"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support!


	3. The Overworld

When Schlatt found some random kids in the end, he wasn't sure what he expected. End Hybrids were rare and were seldom seen in the overworld, but the kids were young and the end was a cold unforgiving environment. There were three kids the oldest with dirty blond hair and completely purple eyes, their clothes were almost rages and he could see the black at the end of this arms and legs. There were two who looked like they could be the same age. There was one with purple pulpies with dashes of blue, he had golden blond hair, like the oldest he clothes were also close to rages and he had the same fade to black. The last child was spite straight down the middle, haft white and haft enderman, his clothes were also rags.

Instead of going to the creator spawn like he had planned he was head to his personal spawn since he had put himself and the ender children in a party they followed. His spawn was linked to his personal world. His personal world was one of his favourite places it was calm and he didn't always have to act like a character on Tv for people. His house was big, he didn't even use haft of it but it looked amazing and it didn't feel empty. Schlatt did have some spare rooms he could give the kids, he would also need to do some paperwork to get them a Hypixel ID and also need to get them clothes. But that could wait right now he had to get these kids sorted. 

He opened the door, but the kids weren't following instead they were staring around. The oldest was basking in the sun, while the other blond was rolling around in the grass and the haft and haft child looked shocked. 

"Hey, kids come inside! Do you want food, maybe a bed?"

The oldest looked at him and smiled. He looked at his younger enders' hands and they walked in. Schlatt didn't have much food that wasn't instant ramen and hot pockets. So he made hot pockets, they seemed to like them a lot. When Schlatt looked out the window he saw the moon rising. What did children normally do before bed? Have a bath? No these are Ender children, just go straight to bed. After the kids went to sleep he went online and order some food, clothes and toys since they were kids. Hypixel was quick so the stuff arrived in 5 minutes. He also had ordered so Hypixel IDs. He had started to fill them out, then he didn't even know their names so he filled out what he could. The IDs asked for a caretaker, he would ask the kids later.

The next day he started the day by trying to make pancakes, it went okay. He gave all the best ones to the kids.

"So what are your names?"

"Dream"

"Ranboo"

"Tommy"

He started to fill out the paperwork.

"Ages?"

"12"

"7"

"7"

"Any family?"

"Unsure"

"Don't think so"

"Same"

"Do you guys want to stay with me for the forsee-able future?"

Dream looked at his brother, Ranboo shrugged his shoulders and Tommy nodded

"Yeah your the only person we know"

Schlatt nodded and said

"Now sit still for a sec"

He picked up the ID and placed them on the wrist. It glowed a sunk in, he repeated the process with the other children.

"There you go you officially exist!"


	4. Ruins of home

Wilbur looked at the ruins of what was once his childhood home. Vines grew over the wooden walls, the windows were cracked and parts of the roof were caved in. Long ago a small happy family lived there, the house was full of laughter and joy but now it was empty. 

He wasn't going to go in since it was unstable but he already knew that house by heart. The dent in the wall that had been their house since they moved in, the small crawl space and drafty windows. It had been five years since Tommy had disappeared, five years since apart of his heart died, five years since their family was happy. A small yawn came from his back, the bundle uncurled and Fundy poked his face out. The child was only a couple of months old but he had already been all over the nation. 

"Look this is where I grew up, you'll grow up all over this world and I'm sorry for that."

Fundy didn't understand what he was saying so he just makes a happy sound.

"Didn't expect to find you here Wil" said Techno, he walked up beside him and stared at the house with him. A silence passed over them.

"Five years and I still can't find him, I've seen the world and fought the dragon and still no Tommy," said Techno staring at the house but not seeing it. Fundy looked at him and tried to reach out little arms stretching for his uncle.

"So this is Fundy? He is so small... you better not die I do not want to kill this kid" 

Wilbur laughed,

"I'll try not to"

"Good" Techno picked up Fundy and rocked him back and forth.

It had been two years and these Ender children since they had found Dream, Tommy and Ranboo and they still lived with him. He didn't mind of course but he didn't expect them to stay this long. Dream was 14 now and the boys were 10. Dream had started speedrunning Minecraft, Tommy had started to help with the family business and Ranboo was also helping with the business. Dream had started to wear a mask so people couldn't look at him in the eyes, he was by far the most affected by that. Ranboo had started to wear a suit like him, he was so proud. Tommy would wear a suit in his spare time, that was a quote. Connor had met the kids and had become their other dad since he saw them so much. Dream had made many friends, a pyromantic named Sapnap, a colour blind British person named George and a demon muffin head named Bad. Bad had brought his rich... Boyfriend? Best friend? Life partner?his name is Skeppy. In short, Dream was doing good. Tommy didn't have many friends, but he also seemed to be friends with everyone he met. Ranboo followed his brothers where ever they went, their friends were his friends.

Schlatt couldn't be happier, he sipped his coffee and looked out the window at his garden. Where Ranboo was running from Tommy.

Message form Drean to JSchlatt

Guess who just won an SMP from Skeppy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two Year time skip, also if the timeline is messy Time moves differently in the end.  
> Current Ages,   
> Phiza 35, lost Tommy at 30  
> Shclatt 17  
> Techno/Wilbur 10 now 15  
> Dream 14  
> Tubbo 11  
> Tommy/Ranboo 10  
> Fundy 8mounths 
> 
> Yes, Wilbur had Fundy very young, I think that fits with their cannon dynamic. Schlatt is younger but he has the money to support the kids. Also Bad is not Saps dad in this cannon but he still sometimes acts like it.


	5. Chapter 5

The new SMP they had received was beautiful, they had found a forest with crystal clear lakes skater around, but the night was coming and they needed a place to sleep. They found a cave and built a hut in it, it was a pretty relaxed first night everyone was talking about what they wanted to build.

Schlatt wanted to build a shopping center, Tommy was going to help along with Conor.

Dream and Ranboo were going to start building their house.

Skeppy, Bad, Sapnap and George were all moving in together

Sam and Calahan were moving in together.

But first was a community house, with all of them working on it the house was put up in less than a day. They slept in a house instead of a shack.

Soon their house was built, it was smaller than their normal mansion but everyone still had their own room.

It had been a normal day when Dream met Wilbur, Wilbur had been stopping in Hypixel to get supplies when he met the strange young man. They had been talking about what is the best brand of instant ramen when Fundy had woken up. The kit looked around 1 year old, he had bright golden eyes. 

Dream offered to buy him a hotel room for a couple of nights to let him and his son rest up.

Wilbur agreed and for once he had some free time, so he had picked up a guitar he hadn't used in years. He loved it, why hadn't he been playing it more. Dream had stopped by and he played a song for him, he played for Fundy and he played in the street. Dream was dancing with anyone who would dance with him, he seemed to be rather well known in this area. He had started to play an upbeat folk song and Dream sang along. 

"DREAM IS THAT YOUR NEW BOYFRIEND! GOGY IS GOING TO BE PISSED"

Wilbur looked up to see who was yelling and he saw... Tommy? His skin and eyes had changed but there was no mistaking it. Another child was standing beside him and giggling, a man with goat horns ruffled his hair as the other laughed. Dream glided over and pulled Tommy into the dance, they moved together in sync. Did Tommy have a new family? Was he happy? I think he's happy... if he was to tell Tommy who he was he would put a massive cut in this family. So he just continued to play, he watched Tommy his little brother smiled and laugh as his family danced around him.

When he got home that night he wrote to his family, the next day he asked Dream if Tommy was his brother, they had known each other for as long as they could remember. Tommy wasn't his brother anymore, but now he had to move on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw so the notes are kinda messed up, so if you see something take it with a grain of salt


	6. WIL WIL WIL WIL

Wilbur had been looking for a place to settle for a week, it was hard and it didn't help to have to take care of Fundy. He had started playing his new guitar for money and he had also started writing. When Dream had invited him to his new SMP with Tommy and the rest of his family... he could make sure Tommy was okay and maybe be his friend. It would also be good for Fundy to have a permanent home.

They had built a home for him ahead of time since you know baby and had gotten him some supplies. When he arrived he was greeted with open arms and a warm meal. Fundy was playing with some others from this world, I think their name was Eret?

"So do you have any family?"

"I have a dad and three brothers, I'm the second oldest" 

"That's nice, would any of them like to come to life on the SMP, were always looking for more friends." asked Dream

"Maybe I could write them a letter to ask?"

"Sounds good!"

Schlatt, who he found out was the one who adopted Tommy ran a General Store. Tommy helped run the store along with Schlatt's life partner Connor. Ranboo and Dream would gather stuff to sell, Wilbur had started to play around the small store. Fundy was 2 now and was running repent around the SMP, but he was never alone there was a whole Fundy protection team.

A month after Wilbur had sent the letters to his family to ask them if they wanted to join the SMP he got a reply. Phil said maybe, but since he knew Tommy was safe he had started to try an old hobby of his Hardcore Minecraft. Techno said no, he wasn't ready to see Tommy but since he had nothing better to do he had started to enter tournaments to get some money to get a life going in Hypixel. Tubbo said yes, he didn't have the clearest memory of Tommy so he would have the easiest time adapting. 

When Tubbo had arrived he and Tommy just seemed to click and after that, you would never see them apart. Tubbo was now a common sight around the General store. 

But soon this peaceful place would be struck by war, a general war.

**Author's Note:**

> Ages:  
> Tommy: 5  
> Ranboo: 5  
> Dream: 12  
> commenters fuel this story


End file.
